In a known process for making such linings, after the friction composition mixture has been mixed, the friction linings are manufactured in separate individual steps with interruptions being provided in the manufacturing process for storage times. The friction composition material is mixed from the raw materials in one or more stages. The friction composition mixture is given the intended shape in a compression mold or by another suitable method. The compressed friction linings are cured in a curing oven. The friction linings are finished by grinding, drilling and the like. After-treatment of the surface of the manufactured friction linings by means of heat is also possible. Such after-treatment may then be followed by lacquering, quality control, packaging, etc.
In the known processes, the succession of individual process steps, which are separate from one another in time, results in a relatively long processing time for the friction linings. The heating processes that are required lead to a high energy outlay, especially since the friction linings are cooled to room temperature again after each individual process step. In addition, transportation of the friction linings involves a not inconsiderable outlay in terms of work.